


The Ballad of the Peacekeeper/Little Lion Man

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Getting a different fic for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Moonstone just wanted to check up on his little lion, but he ends up getting stuck with a group of renegade gems and a half-human-half-gem fusion that seems much calmer than one in this situation should be.





	1. Chapter 1

“Roman, are you sure about this,” Thomas asks, his worry clear as the other gem wields a sword, one that seems to be rather pointed and deadly. He had no idea if he could shatter another gem with it, but there was a promise that no humans would be safe with it. The Sunstone was definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“Absolutely, Thomas,” he declares without hesitance, smirking, “If I weren’t, why else would I be doing it?” 

 

The Ionite from beside him quickly chirps, “Because you have a rather large ego and prefer to do things on impulse, believing that you can take care of it when you simply cannot.” 

 

“I get it, Specs, I’m impulsive,” he sarcastically returns. “No need to actually bring in facts here. We just have to inspect this colony and be on our way, just in case.” Roman hacks the bushes before them, though he ends up moving more out of the way than actually causing destruction. He moves as if on instinct, making his way to the colony he had already visited three times in the past month, which was especially odd, given that he hated them. 

 

The Aquamarine bringing up the back of their group is suddenly moving forward, all too passionate to get ahead of them. He stands out in front of the open where the trees abruptly ended, leaving nothing but desert. He completely ignores the three behind him and their shouts of worry. “Woah, I’ve never seen a Kindergarten up close,” he chimes, looking at the holes in the ground, all cases of old gems. “Gems were  _ really _ born here.” 

 

“Keep your voice down,” Roman reminds Patton. The blue gem quickly nods, falling back behind him. “Be a little more careful, padre.” 

 

“Got it,” the other salutes, smiling widely as the loom through the all too creepy ghost of a place. Damn them for coming so late during the day. It may have been a better temperature, but it didn’t take out the creep factor of it all. It especially doesn’t help when they hear the crackle of a fire, followed by the appearance of a shadow, one of an incredibly large beast. Patton more than just jumps a little, clinging to Logan’s side within an instant. They were so close that they had practically already fused. Roman does his best to ignore that, moving forward within an instant, sword held out and ready for an attack. 

 

“Hey, Leo,” someone speaks softly. The Sunstone instantly freezes. A content purr follows the noise. “Yellow is going to have my head one of these days for coming to see you, you know,” they speak again, voice a tad bit higher pitched than Roman would’ve suspected a gem’s to be. “It doesn’t help that Pyrite is already on the verge of rebelling again. THey’re going to shatter him one of these days.” A soft huff leaves the beast before the voice is one again chiming up, “It’s just us now. They shattered the last Moonstone in my section. You’d think that us being some of the oldest gems on her first planet would make us held up a little higher in the Diamond’s eyes, wouldn’t you say?” 

 

Roman flinches. He doesn’t want to hear this conversation, not anymore. He jumps out from his spot, sword pointed at the person on the side of the fire. He’s more than just a little surprised to fid a pure, white lion with another figure, one that has a mixed tone of dark purples and strikingly bright whites. They aren’t shining, no, but they’re surely  _ there. _ Wide eyes stare back at him. “Drop any and all weapons or I will not hesitate to-” 

 

Roman doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before the other is holding up a big shield, one that looms with darkness, sucking in the light around it. Fear consumes the other gem holding the large shield. It was bigger than any Roman had ever seen Thomas make. “Please, don’t hurt me, I’m just doing inventory,” the other supplies, their fear so painfully clear. “We can talk it out? O-O-Or something, I think?” 

 

Roman’s sword vanishes from the air within a second, the red burst of light getting consumed by the shield. Thankfully, the shield suddenly collapses into nothing more than the shadows that filled the valley. The three previously behind Roman moved forward, presenting themselves to the newest gem. The white lion bares their fangs in a hiss before the mysterious gem clicks their tongue, which successfully settles them down. 

 

“Who are you,” Roman asks, “and why are you here?” 

 

“I’m the last remaining Moonstone, I-V seventeen, sector one,” they state solidly. “And this is Leo, she’s, uh… Yeah, she’s just a lion, I believe.” THey nervously look to the lion, who huffs through her nose, watching the others tentatively. 

 

Thomas moves forward, hand on the Sunstone’s shoulder. “Which diamond do you serve under?” 

 

The sharp flinch says a lot more than they do. “I switch around, but I am currently under Yellow Diamond’s authority,” they inform.

 

Patton moves forward, his head popping out from Roman’s arm. “What’re your pronouns?’ 

 

“Pronouns,” they repeat, confusion clear. 

 

“You know, he or she or they, that type of stuff,” Thomas chirps. 

 

“Oh.” They pause, considering it for a moment. “I… I think he and him suit well. Moonstones never exactly had a choice in their forms and we were always called whatever the diamonds called us.” 

 

“That is rather cruel,” Logan frowns. 

 

“What are your names, anyway?” 

 

“I’m Roman, A Sunstone, and I used to serve under Yellow Diamond before getting moved to Pink Diamond’s court,” he informs. 

 

“Aquamarine, but you can call me Patton! Lo and I both used to serve Blue!” 

 

The other gem clad in glasses nodded along. “I’m Logan, an Iolite.” 

 

Thomas was the last to introduce himself. “I’m Thomas Sanders. Uh, I’m actually half human, so i really don’t serve under a court? If it helps, though, I’m a Pink Quartz?” Moonstone’s eyes seem to widen, but he quickly accepts the information, taking it in without question. “So, would you like to come with us? Get you and Leo out of the weather? You both look pretty cold out here.” He offers out a hand, smiling to the other gem. 

 

Slowly, Moonstone accepts it, looking much iffier than he wants to let on. No one comments, thankfully. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you guys know about Moonstones,” Thomas passively asks his band of gem renegades, frowning. Moonstone was coiled beside Leo, passed out beside the lioness, who had no issues curling around her friend. 

 

“They were held higher than Pearls and they were often personal bodyguards for the diamonds. Moonstones selectively protected Pink Diamond much more than any other gems!” 

 

Logan nods at Patton’s loose explanation. “Moonstones are also known as near silent gems prone to parental instincts towards anyone and everyone they get attached to.” His report comes from the blue screen displayed in front of his face, deployed from the gem on his forehead. He swipes through it quickly. “They seem to have severe anxiety more often than not, though all of their weapons vary depending on which gem. Many of Pink’s collection of first few gems were blessed by White Diamond and specifically commanded by her as a way to show Pink how diamonds should behave. Moonstones were a few of those clusters. Unfortunately, given that Pink took command of it far before it was actually ready, many of them came out malformed and ghostly. Many also have different abilities and some have multiple, all being permanent fusions forced together by Pink Diamond herself as a way to speak things up.” 

 

Thomas cringes, Roman and Patton were no better. Logan’s face seems to flush of color. His eyes glance to Roman, the question going unspoken. “I’m fine,” he supplies softly. 

 

Logan nods. “Yellow Diamond didn’t make any Moonstones but produced many others in replacement of it. What Moonstones weren’t shattered were bubbled graciously by Blue. They were blamed for Pink Diamond’s death, as they were supposed to protect her.” 

 

Thomas looks a little uncomfortable, though he asks, “Do you think Moon was there for it?” 

 

“It  _ is _ possible.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Moonstone stares at the painting of Rose Quartz. She looks so full of grace, illuminating the room with a calm aura. He glares, though. 

 

“Guess you didn’t like my mom, huh,” Thomas asks, shaking the other out of his thoughts. He sharply turns towards her, eyes a little wide. He hums out a confused note or two. “She was Rose Quartz, after all,” he speaks. 

 

Moonstone shakes his head. “Not exactly. She was just deceptive to her claims.” 

 

“What’d you mean?” 

 

Moonstone’s brows furrow. He looks guilty, even. “You don’t… You don’t know? She didn’t tell you?” 

 

“Tell me what?” The other flops on the couch, hanging upside down passively. He does look genuinely confused, a smile still on his lips. He’s so passively calm. “When I was born, she went in her gem or something and I ended up taking on her gem.” His shirt slips down, exposing the pink gem instantly. He doesn’t miss the ay Moonstone flinches, turning away. 

 

Moonstone glares at the gem for a moment before turning to the portal that suddenly flashed brightly. Patton skipped through the room, Roman following with a wide smile. Logan slowly stalks behind them, Leo playfully chasing the ribbon connected to his book, his place marker nothing more than a toy for the childish lion. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, actually dangling it for her. She pounces happily, tail flicking behind her. Logan softly smiles at the feline who seemed so content with their new life. 

 

“Oh, we found a strawberry patch,” Patton chirps, many of the berries thrown in his shirt, two hands holding the cloth up so he could use it as a makeshift bag. He runs to the sink, dumping them into the sink as carefully as he can. He instantly turns on the water. Roman moves beside him, smiling just as much. 

 

“I’m going out,” Moonstone chimes, slipping out the door before anyone could chime their protests. 

 

Roman raises a brow, smile falling. “What’s up with him?” 

 

Thomas sighs softly. “I don’t think he likes my mom all that much, honestly.” 

 

“He  _ is _ a homeworld gem,” Logan reminds as Leo pounces on him. She plants herself on top of him, licking her paw with a loud purr. “I believe it would be odd for him to support her, especially with her death causing the other Moonstones to be shattered or bubbled. We have to give him time to adjust. This is new and he needs time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
